<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exam by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792899">Exam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, markmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin siempre se pone nervioso antes de su examen de inglés, y Mark es el único capaz de calmarlo.</p>
<p>Esta es una historia muy corta ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Dios, estoy nervioso...— dijo el joven de cabellos rosados, mientras hacía movimientos repetitivos con su pierna.</p>
<p>Hoy era su examen de inglés, la materia que más se le daba fatal y sobre todo cuando tenía que hablar. No entendía cómo no podía decir lo que pensaba, en su cabeza las frases salían bien pero cuando las tenía que decir, en el proceso las palabras desaparecían y solo decía monosílabos viéndose como un tonto, o terminaba trabándose a mitad de cada oración. Le era vergonzoso cada vez que se quedaba callado mientras el profesor esperaba a que continuara, obviamente eso lo ponía más nervioso y al final terminaba sacando una mala nota. No importaba cuanto estudiara, siempre era lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Diablos, diablos, diablos. No se me quitan los malditos nervios — repetía el joven, cada vez más ansioso, sintiendo sus manos muy frías.</p>
<p>Justo en ese momento, vio salir de su examen a su novio, que a diferencia de él, no tenía ningún problema con el inglés puesto que ya lo dominaba a la perfección, y cómo no, si era su idioma natal.</p>
<p>Aquel joven salió del salón, tranquilo de la vida y luego dirigió su miraba al de cabello rosados, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque no recibió la misma sonrisa por parte del otro, que apenas sonrió para volver a centrarse en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>—Nana, puedo oler tus nervios a distancia. —dijo una vez que se acercó al mencionado.—No te preocupes tanto, lo harás bien —trató de calmarlo pero solo provocaba lo contrario.</p>
<p>—Como te envidio en estos momentos Mark. Para ti esto no es un problema, sacas siempre buena calificación— se quejó, aunque en parte agradecía las buenas palabras de su pareja.</p>
<p>—No le pienses mucho, tú solo deja salir las palabras— le aconsejó, tomando sus manos, luego de ver cómo no dejaba de frotarlas entre sí, para ayudarle a generar calor.</p>
<p>Solo con esa acción, los pensamientos de Jaemin se detuvieron y se centraron en el ligero calor que le proporcionaba las manos de su novio, eran tan cálido que poco a poco el calor de sus manos volvía y sentía como su músculos dejaban de sentirse tensos por la ansiedad. Sin embargo eso duró poco, luego de ver que era su turno para tomar el examen.</p>
<p>— No creo poder, no es tan sencillo. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en nada? —comentó, volviendo a sentir como el frío en sus manos volvían y sin esperar respuesta del otro, se encaminó hacia el salón.</p>
<p>Lo que no espero fue que justamente antes de que entrara al salón, su novio lo tomara del brazo y uniera sus labios con los suyos. Todo fue tan rápido que su mente quedó en blanco y una oleada de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, notándose en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Apenas su cuerpo reaccionó para corresponder el beso, que si no fuera porque escuchaban al profesor llamar a Jaemin, hubieran continuado por más tiempo.</p>
<p>—Just let it out.—susurró el mayor en su oído, luego de separarse, quedando satisfecho al ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio, y luego le dio un pequeño empujó para que entrara al salón.</p>
<p>Jaemin, no supo cómo reaccionar y ni tiempo le dio para pensar puesto que tenía la mirada del profesor quien lo invitaba a sentarse para empezar el examen.</p>
<p>—¿Está todo bien joven Jaemin?— preguntó el profesor quien tomó desprevenido al nombrado por la pregunta.</p>
<p>—Sí profesor Ten, ¿por qué lo pregunta?— respondió, tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta.</p>
<p>—Te ves con fiebre, ¿seguro que estás bien?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez más insistente.</p>
<p>—Si, si. Son los nervios —dijo, excusándose puesto que la verdad razón se debía al beso de hace poco.</p>
<p>El profesor lo miró inquisitivo por unos segundos, pero al no contar con mucho tiempo, decidió empezar el examen. Mientas tanto, Jaemin vagaba en sus pensamientos, ya no pensando en lo que iba decir para el examen, sino en el chico que, sin importar el tiempo o el momento, es capaz de adueñarse de sus pensamientos. Fuera el resultado que fuera, Jaemin iba hacerlo responsable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>